Immortality That's What it's For
by Morganeth Taren'drel
Summary: Five drabbles looking at five different times Jack abused his immortality....as well as one time it didn't quite work for him.
1. Standing in the Face of the Storm

**Immortality That's What it's For**

**AN**: Another set of drabbles which came from a prompt my friend gave me '5 times Jack abuses his immortality, and one time it didn't work.' Took a little while to decide what all I wanted to do with them, but they were quite a bit of fun to write. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters from Torchwood

**Standing in the Face of the Storm**

A sigh escaped Jack as he looked down at the quickly filling bunker; the wind howled around them a deafening roar of the coming storm. Families rushed passed desperate to get their loved ones into safety, Jack stood off to the side splitting his attention between the line of people and the brilliant display of lightning behind them.

After over fifty years of walking the slow path Jack found himself feeling half asleep, it was always the same each day filled with the same meaningless tasks. This life was nothing compared to the one he had known before, but there was no escaping the slow crawl back. To a time when he could find the Doctor and Rose this kept Jack pressing on. Still he ached to feel as alive as they had made him feel.

Blue eyes glittered reflecting back the shock of lightning on the horizon and Jack found himself captivated by it. The threat of the storm surrounding him, the fear and panic of the villagers seeking shelter cloaking his tall frame. His heart beat a little faster adrenalin seeping into his veins at the approaching danger, it was familiar, welcomed, even comforting.

A smile touched Jack's face as he silently stepped away from the shelter. Pushing hands deep into his coat pocket Captain Jack Harkness strode confidently towards the heart of the storm. Feeling more alive in the face of such savage energy than he had in years. It would end he knew, and life would go back to the way it had been, but at least for a brief moment he could feel his heart truly beating.

Thanks for Reading!

Morganeth Taren'drel


	2. Did Someone Say Commitment?

**Immortality That's What its For**

**AN**: my second drabble in this series I didn't write these in any particular timeline order, considering Jack's I don't think it really matters. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters from Torchwood

**Did Someone Say Commitment?**

Jack raised his hands in what he hoped was a sign of peace, a genuine smile touching his face, as he stared down the barrel of a shotgun. The mayor of the town was furious and his constituents standing behind him didn't look any happier.

"Come now gentlemen," Jack began trying to reason with the mob though he was already pretty sure it wasn't going to do him any good. "It was just a kiss..."

"You slept with my daughter! I'll not have her disgraced!" the mayor shouted holding the gun steady on Jack.

The immortal had been afraid of that, the look she had been giving him the day before should have been a dead giveaway that she had marriage on her mind. But he just hadn't been able to say no to those full pouting lips. Jack glanced back over his shoulder the cliff wasn't exceptionally high, though the jagged rocks at the bottom would prove more trouble some.

Jack merely shrugged and jumped back.

Thanks for Reading!

Morganeth Taren'drel


	3. What's a Little Food Poisoning?

**Immortality That's What its For**

**AN**: Not sure why I'm posting this one, I wasn't very happy with the turn out, my friend was though and it is part of the 5 so…you be the judge.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters from Torchwood

**What's a Little Food Poisoning?**

Jack tracked his way through the slums of the old city, no real direction in mind his feet where just unable to remain still. Rain continued to pour down in torrents in a vein attempt to wash the streets clean, but the Captain hardly noticed.

He'd seen the Doctor a few days back, different face, different companion, but Jack would have known the man fifty paces off blindfolded. He'd been so tempted to step into the Time Lord's life in those first few seconds, but he'd stopped himself and before he knew it the Doctor was gone again.

Jack came to a stop outside a small sushi shop, and stepped in out of the rain; he took a seat near the back and signalled a waitress. Lots of people had some form of comfort food or another, and if not that something they could do which could cheer them up if only a little.

The immortal had found a rather twisted version of both in poorly prepared Fugu. He'd found long ago that it tasted just a good no matter how it was prepared, and the fact that he was in a sense taking his life into his own hands had its own appeal. It was deadened slightly by the continued knowledge that he would come back; still it managed a little mystery in these monotonous days.

Thanks for Reading!

Morganeth Taren'drel


	4. Russian Roulette

**Immortality That's What its For**

**AN**: This one wasn't originally on my list, I can't at the moment remember the original drabbles I was going to do, but this one took over for one that I just couldn't see working out. I sort of got the idea from an episode of 24, or at the very least I had been thinking about that moment while writing it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters from Torchwood

**Russian Roulette**

The situation hadn't gone at all the way Jack had expected, but then who could readily predict a hostage situation? It hadn't taken Jack long to put himself at the forefront of the innocent men and women being held near the vault of the bank. He'd only been in the bank to finish signing over his account as heir to the fortune of Jack Harkness the IV. If he had to walk the slow path why not make some money doing it.

He hadn't expected to find himself seated at a table facing a masked man holding a rather fancy revolver in his right hand. The hostage situation had been going for more than an hour, with little progress in the direction of the robber's demands. In that time Jack had found ample opportunities to study the leader, speaking to him in both an attempt to understand, and if possible blindly charm him which ever came first.

So Jack was left rather surprised by this game of Russian roulette, which he'd now been pulled into. Better he supposed than some situations he'd got himself into.

"You have a cool head Jack," the man commented left hand spinning the chamber of the gun.

The immortal leaned back in his chair, of the three men that had taken the bank earlier that day only one had his attention on Jack; the other two were guarding the door and hostages. Jack let a smile creep onto his face, "I can't die," he told the man honestly.

The man laughed uproariously slamming the revolver against the table, "You keep thinking that," he picked up the gun and handed it to Jack, "I'll let the _immortal_ go first."

The man continued to smirk as Jack took the gun aiming it at his temple it really was a win win situation for him, and he was only mildly concerned about what people might see. Jack's index finger tightened on the trigger, his sharp blue eyes piercing those of the nameless man across from him.

Thanks for Reading!

Morganeth Taren'drel


	5. Jack's Cure

**Immortality That's What its For**

**AN**: I was debating for a time which section I should put these stories in, Doctor Who or Torchwood. This drabble answers the question quite nicely.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters from Torchwood

**Jack's Cure**

"I told you...you can't hold your liquor!" Owen slurred triumphantly slamming his shot glass against the conference room table the amber liquid inside splashing onto his hand.

"Night's still young..." Jack countered with a crooked smile tossing back his own drink before attempting to pour them both another. He focused harder on the table, but the glasses kept moving on him. Shrugging the matter aside Jack took a long pull from the bottle before passing it to the medic.

What had brought this on Jack was sure neither could remember, he'd just about lost all feeling a bottle back, or was it two? When Owen's head finally hit the table, Jack knew his wasn't far behind, but he managed to stumble his way to his office, only knocking over three chairs in the process.

He basically fell through the hatch in the floor to his bed below and sat there for a few moments grinning stupidly to himself. Jack's metabolism was fast and faster still now that he was immortal, he could already feel his mind beginning to clear. But he knew it wouldn't help with the hangover both he and Owen were going to have the next day, or in his case supposed to have.

Jack reached for his gun; it would leave him with a bloody mess to clean up tomorrow, but no headache while he dealt with it. His lips quirked up in a smile, it was a fair enough trade.

Thanks for Reading!

Morganeth Taren'drel


	6. Ianto Says No

**Immortality That's What its For**

**AN**: The last one, I hope you enjoyed the others! Poor Jack it can't always work…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters from Torchwood

**Ianto Says No**

"Sir."

Jack cracked an eye open only to see Ianto standing in front of his desk folder in hand. "Whatever it is, just sign my name..." he had to stop in a vain attempt to stifle a yawn.

"Sir, the annual budget meeting is in one hour," Ianto informed face expressionless.

"Forget it, too tired," Jack returned immediately crossing his arms defiantly.

Ianto rolled his eyes at that, "You hardly sleep normally."

"And now I need too."

"Odd how this only really happens for budget meetings," his friend commented dryly.

Jack smiled, "They do promote sleep." Ianto didn't appear impressed, nor did he seem likely to leave and let Jack sleep. A sigh escaped Jack as he realised he only had one option left open to him, his right hand slipped towards his holster.

"That won't help Sir," Ianto interrupted immediately seeing what the immortal had planned, "We'll just prop you up in the conference room until you come round."

"Kill joy," Jack pouted.

"Yes Sir."

Thanks for Reading!

Morganeth Taren'drel


End file.
